jeff x jane - sentimientos encontrados
by rocker kam
Summary: jane ha estado recibiendo cartas de un admirador anónimo, que pasara cuando en la ultima carta jane descubra quien es ese admirador... y sobre todo como reaccionara al darse cuenta de que su mayor rival esta involucrado?


JEFF THE KILLER, JANE, LIU Y DEMÁS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, POR FAVOR DISFRUTEN DE MI FANFIC Y PERDONEN MIS ERRORES EN ESTO SOY NUEVA. **nota: (lo que esta en paréntesis y en ****_cursiva son los_**** pensamientos) ATENCIÓN ESTE FIC PUEDE CONTENER LENGUAJE OBSCENO, Y PUES DISFRÚTENLO Y DÍGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ BYE BYE**

**capitulo 1: la carta**

cuenta Jane

ya han pasado 3 meses desde que le envié la carta a mi mayor enemigo... Jeff the killer, aun recuerdo cuando ese psicópata me quito todo lo que quería: mis padres, mis amigos y mi vida dejándome deforme... o como el prefiere decirle "volviéndome mas hermosa", en medio de mi jornada mañanera luego de despertarme e ir al balcón a ver el paisaje de la solitaria ciudad de ladertown sentí que alguien me observaba voltee hacia el balcón de enfrente y vi a ese maldito muñeco... tails doll, ese estúpido muñeco de trapo chismoso y arrogante con esa maldita risa tan característica de el, me saca de quicio; al verlo el se fue acercando a mi lentamente sacando de una pequeña bolsa negra una carta y diciendo:

-tails doll: hola hola dama de labios negros parece que tiene una carta *suelta una risita*.

-Jane: *lo mira con odio* otra vez! ya es la decimosexta vez en este mes *le arrebata la carta de las manos*

-tails doll: quien sera el mensajero misterioso? *se ríe entre dientes*

-Jane: no me jodas mas, ya hiciste tu trabajo porque mejor no te largas a seguir esparciendo chismes *lo trata de espantar como si fuera una mosca*

-tails doll: vaya vaya la dama de negro se despertó de mal humor *se aleja flotando* pero luego no trates de acudir en mi ayuda.

-Jane:*ignora lo que dice el muñeco* aja como digas solo lárgate ya de aquí! *se da la vuelta dándole la espalda al muñeco y entra en casa*

-tails doll: como quieras.

al entrar a la casa la joven abre la carta escrita por la misma persona que le envió varias en días pasados y empieza a leer

**Hola mi querida jane, como has estado el día de hoy?**

**después de enviarte tantas carta esta vez pienso decirte quien soy realmente...**

Jane al leer esto se emociono, por fin sabría quien es su "enamorado" misterios y continuo leyendo.

**mi verdadero nombre el Liu, Liu woods**

**el hermano de tu eterno enemigo Jeff the killer...**

Jane al leer eso quedo en shock, se supone que Jeff había matado a todos sus familiares ¿porque ahora estaba leyendo una carta echa a maño de el hermano "difunto" de su mayor enemigo? aun en shock por esa revelación siguió leyendo

**se que mi hermano arruino tu vida y la de muchas personas**

**pero yo vengo a disculparme por todo lo que el te haya echo,**

**Jeff aun en el fondo tiene sentimientos por su familia**

**y por sus viejos amigos, así que para recompensar todo lo que te ha echo con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo eliminare**

**para que tu, querida mía seas al fin feliz junto a mi**

**siempre tuyo**

**_liu._**

jane aun pasmada por la carta, lleno su mochila negra de esas cartas escritas por el "difunto" liu y partió carrera hacia la casa de su enemigo... Jeff the killer; mientras corría la mente de jane era atacada por preguntas una tras otra, preguntas como: ¿por que estoy corriendo hacia la casa de Jeff?, ¿acaso corro porque estoy preocupada por el y si fuera así porque me preocupo, lo que yo mas quiero en el mundo es deshacerme de el pero porque? ¿porque? ¿PORQUE!?

cuenta jeff

estaba relajado en mi cuarto jugando con mi cuchillo mientras escuchaba música cuando de repente una sombra negra entra por la ventana de mi cuarto y me acorrala, cuando me fije bien era nadie mas que mi querida "amiga" jane que al parecer estaba muy agitada quien sabe porque...

**CONTINUARA...**

QUE LES PARECIÓ MI FANFIC ?, MEREZCO ALGÚN COMENTARIO SOBRE COMO VA Y SI QUIEREN QUE LO CONTINUÉ? (de todas formas lo continuare)


End file.
